Fire Max Megazord
The Fire Max Megazord is the auxiliary Megazord of the Element Fury Rangers. Overview The Fire Max, unlike the rest of the Fury Rangers' Megazords, can be formed with the use of one Fury Disk as all six Zords are needed to form the Megazord. During the combination, the six Fury Zords chase the Fire Disk while combining. The Turtlezord's back area folds up to reveal a pair of ports, which the Tigerzord and Pandazord connect to by levitating themselves to them. The Turtlezord then turns around, allowing the feet to touch the ground and stand up. The Serpentzord and Aquazord then catch momentum via drifting to become the arms, and finally, the Fury Disk becomes the head and the Phoenixzord plugs in to the back. The Fire Max fights without weapons, instead using rapid punches and kicks to overpower the opponent. Its special moves are: * Fury Fire Blast: The Fire Max fires a large fireball. * Fury Bind: The Fire Max emits projectiles from the Element Fury Red, Blue, Yellow and Storm Fury Gold emblems that bind the opponent and give them an electric shock. The Fire Max's finisher is the Fury Barrage, where the six Fury Rangers are launched from the barrels in the Fire Max's chest, and they slash the target with enough force to defeat them. History The Fire Max Fury Zords, mainly dubbed the Fire Zords, were created by the Fury Rangers, under the supervision of Alpha 8 and Mark Vostro, in response to most of their Fury Zords almost being destroyed by Tigra's Tigatron. Initially they could not figure out how to power them as their other Fury Zords were imbued with souls, a technique they could not master. It was not until they faced a giant Steeler that Z.J. realized that powering the Fury Zords requires his fire powers, a task that drains Z.J. almost entirely after they've defeated the Tigatron. Components Phoenixzord The Phoenixzord is a Fenghuang-themed Fury Zord designed by Z.J.. It forms the headdress of the Fire Max. Serpentzord The Serpentzord is a dragon-themed Fury Zord designed by David. It forms the right arm of the Fire Max. Turtlezord The Turtlezord is a tortoise-based Fury Zord designed by Hector. It forms the chest, torso, waist and thighs of the Fire Max. Tigerzord The Tigerzord'''is a white tiger-based Fury Zord designed by Kylie. It forms the right leg of the Fire Max. Pandazord The '''Pandazord is a panda-themed Fury Zord designed by Angie. It forms the left leg of the Fire Max. Aquazord The Aquazord is a black carp-based Fury Zord designed by Spike. It forms the left arm of the Fire Max. Notes *The Pandazord marks the second time a Pink Ranger fights using a Panda themed Zord (the first being the Panda Zord used by Express Squad Pink) * Like the Furio and Storm Fury Megazords, this Megazord shares similarities to past Megazords: ** The massive display of the shuriken visor shapes is similar to the shape-like forms of the of , with the Phoenixzord sharing similarities with the 's Zeozord 5. ** The chest is near identical to the from . *This is the first time that a Sixth Ranger's Zord is a primary component of a regular Megazord. *The Fire Max's fighting stance bears some resemblance to Street Fighter, a fighting game developed by Capcom.